gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Never Can Say Goodbye
Never Can Say Goodbye is a song originally sung by Michael Jackson, that is performed by Quinn in Michael, the eleventh episode of the third season. Quinn sings this song reflecting on her ex-boyfriends, Finn, Puck, and Sam. Following this performance, she reveals to the club that she was accepted to Yale and that she would never have dreamed of attending such a well-know university if it hadn't been for the New Directions, because it was them who gave her love and support throughout her rough times. Lyrics Girls: Ooh-ooh, ooh Quinn: Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) Even though the pain and heartache Seems to follow me wherever I go, Though I try and try to hide my feelings, They always seems to show Then you try to say you're leaving me And I always have to say no, Tell me why (Girls: Tell me why) is it so (Girls: Is it so) That I, Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) Every time I think I've had enough, I start heading for the door. There's a very strange vibration, Piercing me right through the core. It says turn around you fool, You know you love him more and more. Tell me why (Girls: Tell me why) is it so (Girls: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: Never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (Girls: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no, no no, (Girls: No no)(Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby, (Girls: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no, no no, (Girls: No no)(Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) I keep thinking that our problems Soon are all gonna work out. But there's that same unhappy feeling, There's that anguish, there's that doubt. It's the same old dizzy hangup, Can't do with you or without. Tell me why (Girls: Tell me why) is it so (Girls: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no, no no, (Girls: No no)(Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no, no no, (Girls: No no)(Quinn: Ohhh Yeah) Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no, no no, (Girls: No no)(Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh baby (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no, no no, (Girls: No no)(Quinn: Ooh) Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Quinn with Girls: Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Ahhhh Quinn with Girls: Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Trivia *This is Quinn's first full solo number since Funk, 34 episodes prior, where she sang It's a Man's Man's Man's World. This makes it her first solo since and her only one outside of Season One. *This song is directed towards her ex-boyfriends; Sam, Finn and Puck. *The song is also, in a way, directed towards Rachel, since it follows a conversation in which Quinn tells Rachel that she will "have to say goodbye" to Finn in order for her dreams to come true. *The only glee club members not seen on a picture hanging in Quinn's locker are Kurt, Sugar, Mike, Blaine, Rory and the former members; Lauren and Matt. *When the episode aired in Australia, the speed of this performance was increased while the remaining episode was kept at the same speed. The reason for this is unknown. *This song won the "Best Female Solo" category at the Glee Wiki Awards 2012. Gallery NeverCanSayGoodbye.jpg Quinn!.gif Quinn! 2.gif Tumblr lys0s0CuEe1qdlrn2o1 500.gif tumblr_lz7pn2dAPU1qf7vamo1_500.gif tumblr_lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo2_250.gif tumblr_lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo6_250.gif tumblr_lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo9_250.gif ncsg1.png ncsg2.png ncsg3.png ncsg4.png ncsg5.png ncsg6.png ncsg7.png ncsg8.png ncsg9.png ncsg10.png ncsg11.png ncsg12.png ncsg13.png Never Say Goodbye.jpg|Never Can Say Goodbye Fan Made Cover (Not Mine)|link=http://gleethecovers.com/|linktext=Original Source Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Sungs sung by New Directions Girls Category: Songs sung by New Directions girls